11 sur 10
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Elena se présente à la pension Salvatore un peu...nerveuse. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Stefan n'est pas là pour l'aider avec son...problème?   Traduction, PWP


_Cet OS est une traduction de __11 out of 10__, écrit par tvjunkie159. _

**Pairing: Elena/Damon**

**Rating: M, PWP **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à J.L. Smith et aux producteurs de The Vampire Diaries et l'OS est à Tvjunkie159.**

* * *

**11 sur 10**

Elena attendait devant la grande maison des Salvatore, ses jointures picotant encore là où elle venait de frapper sur la double porte. Elle attendait anxieuse que s'ouvre la porte. Elle espérait qu'il le ferait, elle n'avait pas appelé avant de venir. C'était une décision très spontanée. Elle n'avait jamais fais quelque chose de ce genre avant; elle n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de ce genre non plus. Elena était… excitée? Nerveuse? Ok. Elle était très excitée. Très _très_ excitée. Plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle voulait que son habile petit ami vampire l'aide avec son… problème. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas son petit ami qui ouvrit la porte, mais son odieux grand frère, Damon.

Elena poussa Damon et entra rapidement dans le salon de la somptueuse maison.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, chérie. » Damon referma la porte et marcha vers Elena qui lui semblait très…nerveuse. « Y aurait-il quoi que se soit pour quoi je serais peut-être capable de t'aider cet après-midi? » Damon releva un sourcil au regard nerveux d'Elena.

Elena observa rapidement Damon d'haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant un moment sur ses larges épaules et sur comment son chandail bleu marin soulignait délicieusement ses biceps. Elle mordit sa lèvre alors qu'elle examinait rapidement l'aîné des Salvatore. _Ien, il est très sexy. Il est peut-être capable de me venir en aide, peut-être mieux que Stefan le pourrait même._ Elena chassa ses pensées. _Stefan. Oui, mon petit ami. _Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Damon comme il observait le regard luxurieux apparaissant brièvement dans les yeux d'Elena alors qu'elle détourna le regard, l'observant en coin.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et croisa ses bras sur son torse ce qui fit gonflé les muscles de ses bras agréablement. Le regard luxurieux revient dans les yeux d'Elena, lequel Damon ne manqua pas de saisir. Il fit un pas de pus vers elle.

« Euhm, je..euh… » Elena semblait avoir perdu son habileté à parler.

« Oui, Elena? » Damon venait de faire un autre pas.

Elena observa Damon une fois encore, se repaissant de cette vision, de sa tête à ses orteils. De ses cheveux en broussailles noirs à ses susmentionnés biceps, de ses abdos bien taillés à ce faible renflement qui se dessinait dans son pantalon et qui amenait Elena à se lécher les lèvres. La bouche de Damon s'ouvrit un peu à cet acte séduisant et Elena regarda sa bosse grandir lentement. Elena releva son regard et rencontra le regard presque consumé de Damon, toutes pensées concernant Stefan loin de son esprit. Elena haleta en voyant comment les yeux de Damon s'était noircit de désir.

« Elena, » murmura presque Damon, sa voix enrouée. Il inhala profondément par le nez, ses yeux à demi fermés. Elena observa ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, le bleu somptueux encore plus foncé qu'auparavant. Son sourire satisfait revient jouer sur son visage : « Tu es venue ici parce que tu es très excitée et que tu voulais que Stefan t'aide à trouver soulagement. »

Elena rougit furieusement : « Non ! » dénia-t-elle immédiatement. « J'étais juste.. Je veux dire, je voulais juste, euh… » Le sourire de Damon s'élargit.

« Elena, » coupa-t-il ses babillements. « Je peux te sentir. » Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent. « Tu peux sentir ça? » Damon acquiesça lentement, conservant un contacte avec les yeux d'Elena, laquelle ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de lui, peu importe combien elle était embarrassée. Damon décroisa ses bras et fit un pas de plus vers Elena. Il ne restait plus entre eux que quelques pouces électrifiés entre eux. Damon se pencha en avant et sourit contre la gorge d'Elena ses lèvres la faisant haleter de nouveau, ses yeux presque fermés et scintillants, son excitation encore plus forte.

Damon trouva son oreille et la mordilla légèrement avant d'y murmurer d'une voix rauque : « Tu sens délicieusement bon. » C'est ce qu'Elena avait besoin pour effacer tous les doutes qu'elle avait, ça n'avait désormais plus d'importance. Elle avait besoin de soulagement et elle en avait besoin maintenant. Elle tira Damon jusqu'à ses lèvres, les écrasant ensembles. Damon fut un moment surprit qu'Elena ait réagit si fortement. Mais c'était un moment avant que Damon embrassa agressivement Elena en retour.

Elena tient son bout, titillant de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de Damon, demandant l'entrée. Damon la lui accorda, et leurs langues se mirent à lutter pour dominer. Elena dut se retirer du baiser, haletante. Damon embrassa avidement le bas de son cou fin, envoyant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule alors qu'Elena reprenait son souffle. Elena avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient en feu; elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça avec Stefan. Oui, il était bon au lit, mais il n'y avait jamais eu autant de passion entre eux; elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre d'embrasement intense.

Elena ramena Damon à ses lèvres, affamée d'en avoir plus. Elle tira impatiemment sur le bas du chandail du vampire. Ce dernier se mit à rire en l'embrassant. Il se retira un moment pour se débarrasser de son chandail et de sa camisole. Elena gémit à la vue du corps parfait de Damon. Elle fit courir ses doigts avec légèreté sur ses abdos bien dessinés et sur son torse avant de les amener sur les muscles bien dessinés de ses bras. Damon soupira à ce contacte, les doigts d'Elena laissant un trace de chaleur derrière eux. Daman arracha littéralement le chandail d'Elena de même que son soutien-gorge.

« Eh! J'aimais vraiment ce… » Les mots qu'Elena voulaient prononcer se changèrent bien vite en un long gémissement appréciatif lorsque Damon posa sa bouche sur un de ses mamelons. Elena fit courir ses mains à travers les épais cheveux de Damon, tirant doucement alors qu'il mordillait. Elena ramena Damon à ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément avant de le repousser.

« Je te veux en moi, maintenant! » Damon n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il prit Elena, ses fines jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille et l'écrasa brutalement contre le mur le plus proche. Elena savait qu'elle aurait probablement des bleus le lendemain, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment sur le moment. Elena s'empressa de défaire la boucle de ceinture de Damon et descendit son pantalon jusqu'au bas de ses genoux, son érection sortant de sa prison. Elle haleta en voyant la grosseur du sexe de Damon. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible qu'elle devienne plus mouillée encore, mais la vue de Damon inonda son sous-vêtement déjà humide. Elena empoigna le pénis de Damon and et le caressa lentement. Damon soupira alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa tête tombait doucement contre l'épaule d'Elena. Elena le prit comme un bon signe and le caressa un peu plus rapidement, passant son pouce sur la tête tendue. Damon grogna et and vient dans la main d'Elena.

Le grognement d'Elena l'excita plus encore et elle laissa le membre de Damon pour retirer son propre pantalon. Damon fit la moue face au contacte perdu, mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Elena détacher son jeans. Il rit une fois de plus et aida Elena à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Une fois qu'elle en fut libre, Damon inséra un doigt en elle. Elena gémit à la soudaine pénétration. « Merde Elena, tu es tellement mouillée. » Damon ajouta un autre doigt et les fit entrer et sortir, regardant Elena se tortiller dans ses bras. Damon retira soudainement ses doigts et les remplaça rapidement avec son érection. Ils gémirent tous les deux alors que Damon s'enfonçait en elle jusqu'à la garde. Il s'arrêta un moment, balayant les cheveux du visage d'Elena alors qu'elle s'ajustait à lui.

« Tu es tellement gros! » soupira-telle alors qu'elle s'arquait contre lui. Damon s'enfonça une première fois. "Tu es tellement serrée!" répliqua-t-il. Damon commença à bouger doucement d'abord, mais ce ne fut guère très long avant qu'il s'enfonce en elle presqu'à sa vitesse vampirique. Elena gémissait bruyamment alors qu'elle rebondissait sur le membre de Damon, la délicieuse friction l'amenant de plus en plus proche de l'extase. « Dammmoonn », cria-t-elle. Damon fouilla entre eux de sa main et trouva le clitoris d'Elena, le frotta rapidement. La sensation, ajoutée à ce qu'elle ressentait déjà sent envoya Elena au sommet, sombrer dans l'orgasme le plus exquis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Damon l'y suivit rapidement avec un long grognement.

Le couple glissa contre le mur, jusqu'au sol, Damon toujours enfoncé en Elena. Ils s'assirent tous les deux pour un moment, essayant de retrouver leur souffle. Damon fut le premier à le retrouver. Il dégagea doucement les cheveux d'Elena de son front et la regarda dans les yeux, remarquant le sourire paisible et satisfait sur ses lèvres. « Alors, est-ce que je me suis bien occupé de ton problème? » Le sourire d'Elena s'élargit et une faible rougeur s'étendit sur ses joues. « Oui, tu t'es admirablement occupé de mon problème. Vraiment, 11 sur 10, 6 étoiles, trois pouces levés. » Elena poussa Damon sur le sol, s'étendant sur lui. Damon caressa doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle dessinait diverses formes sur son torse. « Je pense que je vais venir vers toi à partir de maintenant quand j'aurai un problème de ce genre là. » Damon sourit et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Je suis d'accord avec ça. » Le couple s'endormit là, sur le sol, un sourire embellissant leur deux visages.

* * *

_Laissez une review et Damon sera à votre porte pour vous aider avec un "quelconque problème" lorsque vous en aurez besoin :D _


End file.
